Agony
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: 'Aku masih mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Sampai akhir hayatku. Kau takkan bisa memusnahkannya.'/ [ficlet-oneshot]


_Disclaimers:_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Agony © Jinsei Megami

 _Warning_ : _AU_ , _OOC_ , _Typo_ (s), _ficlet_ , _oneshot_

 _Read first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy read, Minna_ ~

.

Jinsei Megami _Proudly Present_

 **AGONY**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak malam kelabu itu. Hari ini pertama kalinya Hinata menginjakkan kakinya setelah sekian lama. Hinata bahkan tak ingat kapan tepatnya terakhir kali ia ke sini. Saat itu masa kelamnya bersama Naruto. Ia diliputi kebencian kala itu. Namun kini jelas berbeda. Naruto tak lagi berada di sini.

Tanpa ragu ia menekan tombol-tombol angka di kunci digital apartemen itu. Dan ia sangat bingung pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia sama sekali tak terkejut mendapati kombinasi angka itu masih sama seperti dulu ia menempatinya bersama Naruto. Tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Jantungnya seakan terhempas saat masuk dan melihat semua hal masih sama seperti yang ia ingat. _Wallpaper_ dengan motif dan warna yang manis pilihannya dahulu. _Furniture_ kayu yang masih kokoh. Namun semuanya sedikit berdebu. Sudah dipastikan Karin belum ke sini untuk merapikannya. Jelas saja, Hinata menawarkan diri untuk melakukan itu. Sebagai penghormatan kepada seseorang yang pernah ia cintai.

Ia merapikan semua pakaian Naruto. Entah mau diapakan semua barang-barang ini. Entah mau diapakan apartemen ini. Itu semua terserah Karin. Sebagai satu-satunya kerabat Naruto, Karin-lah yang berhak memutuskan segalanya, bukan dirinya. Dirinya bukan lagi istri Naruto, sudah lama.

Cahaya mentari senja sudah mengintip dari sela-sela tirai putih kamar itu. Hinata membukanya dan mendapati kehangatan menyelimutinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Bernostalgia.

Hinata membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Tersadar bahwa ia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ini sudah sore dan ia bahkan belum merapikan sampai di ruang dan bagian kecil, —mata _amethys_ nya melirik sudut tempat tidur— laci meja nakas, misalnya.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan tanganku mati rasa. Mungkin karena aku menggenggam pagar balkon dengan teramat kuat. Aku memang butuh pegangan.

Pipiku basah. Aku ingin menghentikan isakan ini tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh menyesal. Tuhan, mengapa kau biarkan diriku dahulu terbakar api cemburu dan dengan bodohnya percaya saja dengan semua sikap dan lisan Naruto?

Jurnal milik Naruto yang tak sengaja kutemukan di pojok laci meja nakas terlepas dari tanganku. Lembaran-lembaran dengan torehan tulisan tangan Naruto terkibar karena ulah angin. Lembaran berisi kebenaran tentang betapa egosinya dia. Betapa ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menepati ikrar pernikahan kami. Bahwa ia telah menanggung sakitnya sendiri. Bahwa ia mengira bisa membuatku bahagia dengan menyakitiku dengan semua tipu muslihat itu.

Naruto bodoh. Kau adalah matahariku. Terik dan gerhanamu adalah hidupku. Aku bisa apa tanpamu. Penyesalanku akan kekal tanpa hadirmu. Aku tak sanggup menanggungnya seumur hidupku.

Kubungkukkan tubuhku, mengambil jurnal Naruto yang terjatuh. Selembar foto terselip di sana. Foto kami berdua dengan latar matahari terbenam. Sepuluh baris kalimat tertoreh di belakangnya, lagi-lagi tulisan tangan Naruto. Lagi-lagi membuat dadaku nyeri.

Sore di foto itu sama seperti saat ini. Matahari hampir tiba di pembaringannya di balik cakrawala. Meninggalkan gelap di sisi lainnya.

Ya.

Jika dirinya adalah matahari—

Aku menjejakkan kakiku di atas pagar balkon tanpa rasa takut. Menatap matahari yang bergerak perlahan menuju kaki langit. Memudar.

—maka diriku adalah rembulan.

Kupejamkan mataku. Merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan lembaran surai kebiruanku.

Jika matahari tak lagi bersinar. Maka apa daya sang rembulan. Ia pun tak mampu lagi bercahaya. Padam.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum berserah pada bumi. Dan kurasakan daya gravitasi yang begitu kuat menarikku tanpa ampun. Udara menerpa kulitku dengan kasar hingga menekan paru-paruku. Aku sulit bernapas. Sesak. Aku sekarat.

"Hinata- _chan_!" Samar kudengar suara Naruto berteriak di kepalaku. Seakan melarangku atas keputusanku.

Suara itu amat kurindukan. Kau terlambat, Naruto. Kau terlambat sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kupeluk foto kami di dadaku, milikku yang berharga.

Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan, aku tahu Engkau membenciku atas perbuatanku. Aku tahu dengan cara ini aku tak akan bertemu Naruto di surgaMu. Tapi setidaknya aku tak perlu mengalami penderitaan di dunia karena penyesalanku dan ketidakberadaannya.

Namun jika aku diberikan sedikit kesempatan, satu kali saja. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya.

' _Aku masih mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Sampai akhir hayatku. Kau takkan bisa memusnahkannya.'_

.

.

.

.

 _Hinata-chan..._

 _Kadang menyakiti tak selamanya karena benci._

 _Itu hanya ulah hati yang munafik dan picik._

 _Yang berkoalisi dengan lisan kelu penuh tipu._

 _Hingga nalar pun membendung dan membatu._

 _Namun tahukah kau?_

 _Kala jantungku berdetak makin kuat._

 _Justru kusadari perasaan itu makin pekat._

 _Kala dadaku terasa sesak._

 _Ku tahu itu karena cinta yang teramat banyak._

.

.

.

.

 **[the end]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Ini _ficlet_ pertama Meg. Agak nggak jelas konfliknya apa, ya? Nanti, suatu saat pasti jelas, kok. _*hehe*_

Maapin Meg udah membuat Hinata berpikiran sempit di _fic_ ini. _Gomennasai_ m(_._)m

Silakan ketik kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, pendapat, masukan, & _concrit_ buat Meg di kotak _review_ di bawah. _Review_ yang _login_ akan Meg bales lewat _PM_ dan yang nggak _login_ Meg ucapin _arigato_ aja sebelumnya. Yaah..., itu juga kalo ada yang mau repot-repot nge _review_.

 _See_ _ya_ , di _fic_ Meg yang lain...

 _and_ _last_...

 **.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\\(^o^)/

*hug*

 _-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
